Talk:Okada Izō/@comment-36317532-20180724164200/@comment-30204424-20180725195730
HISTORY - Tosa (where Ryoma and Izou-san are from) is divided into two classes, Joshi & Kashi (higher class and lower class) the Joshi treats the Kashi unequally and bad - Japan is forced to open up its doors to foreigners - Ryoma and Izou-san joins Takechi Henpeita's Tosa Loyalist Party whose slogan was Sonnō jōi (Revere the Emperor, expel the barbarians) - the Tosa Loyalist Party tries many times to get their Tosa lord to accept their party but as the Tosa Loyalist Party was made up of mostly Kashi, their lord refused - Unhappy with the treatment, Takechi sends people to assassinate Yoshida Toyo ← this accident is a huge turning point in this period as it affects a lot of people afterwards - After leaving his clan/hometown, Ryoma becomes Katsu Kaishu's student and joins a school to learn about ships and also to create a navy force - Takechi sends Izou-san to assassinate Katsu Kaishu and here Izou-san uses a fake name but Ryoma happened to be there and he immediately recognizes Izou-san ← here, Takechi was just using Izou-san to do his dirty work. Izou-san was often left out of the Loyalist party meetings and wasn't respected by the clan members as he wasn't very bright. Ryoma, who hates violence, managed to persuade Katsu to take Izou-san in as a bodyguard, which is seen as an act to try stop Izou-san from carrying out Takechi's orders to kill - However after that, the Tosa lord orders Tosa clansmen from all over Japan to return to Tosa and here, Izou-san and Ryoma are in Kyoto (Ryoma's navy school could have been in Osaka but I'm not 100% sure) and while Ryoma was fortunate enough to have his navy school back him up, avoiding the order to return back to Tosa, Izou-san gets captured by officials and is taken back to Tosa for Tosa Loyalist things and Yoshida Toyo's murder case, which, Izou-san never took part in. Takechi only instructed him to start killing after this accident. - Takechi who was worried Izou-san might spill the beans on the party, got an acquaintance in prison to put poison into Izou-san's prison food, hoping to shut him up. This explains why in FGO he says he does not like vegetables with strong smells. - Izou-san is then beheaded on 3 July 1865 while Takechi commited seppuku - It's said that after Izou-san's execution, Ryoma's sister wrote a letter to Ryoma, informing him about Izou-san's death and he cried very hard that night (i still can't find the source for this one so please take it with a grain of salt) I feel that both sides are just as sad bc it feels like Ryoma regrets that he lost his best friend in the chase for his dreams, and if it makes him feel better just a bit, he would take a stabbing or two from him. For Izou-san, he blamed everything on Ryoma for not being there bc it was convenient, and it only made him angrier that this was the only way he could cope with his own self-disappointment.